I Could Not Ask For More
by astarael
Summary: Okies everyone! This is my first songfic AND my first fluff, so watch out! It's to Edwin McCain's I Could Not Ask For More and it's A/G fluff. So go read! bises :)


I Could Not Ask For More  
by me, astarael  
  
NB: This is my first songfic AND my first fluff, a most dangerous of pairings. Brace yourselves, and watch out for the dog. Only joking. I just watched Run Lola Run... sorry. Here goes nothing. Read, review, flame if you like. I fear fire, but you need fire for cookies (or you used to anyway), and I love cookies.  
  
**Disclaimer: See, I remembered this time! If only if only I owned these characters. I don't. They belong to Tamora Pierce. The lyrics are Edwin McCain's.  
  
One final note before I get going: I guess the lyrics are sort of what George is feeling/thinking.  
  
Alanna snuggled closer to George, glad for his warmth in the chilly room. The fire -- once roaring -- was reduced to embers, and the gentle sound of rain pattering on the stone balcony could be heard over the occasional whisper of ashes settling in the fireplace. The two newlyweds were content to lie silently, enjoying their first night as a married couple in comfortable silence.   
  
After a time, George whispered in Alanna's ear, "I love you, lass."  
  
Lying here with you   
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
  
Lost in his thoughts, George was brought back to reality by a small contented sigh from Alanna.  
  
"I'm so happy, George. I cannot believe I ever imagined myself in love with Jon. That wasn't love. At least it wasn't the forever kind. I have a feeling that this is the forever kind." She said all this gently, looking into George's hazel eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you think that, lass," he replied, meeting her purple gaze, then closing his eyes, leaning in for a kiss. Alanna gently shut her eyes and returned George's warmth with her own, enjoying being held protectively and warmly by the man she loved. George decided that he could stay just like this for all of eternity and be the happiest man ever to live. He was comfortable, holding his love the one that was everything to him.  
  
Looking into your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
  
"Lass, I've something to say to you," George said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Really?" Alanna joked. "Impossible."   
  
George only laughed and kissed her lightly before saying, "I have waited for this, Alanna. Ever since... ever since I'd told you I'd wait, I've prayed that you would love me. I dreamed that we would be together, married, happy. I know this is right where I'm meant to be."  
  
"And this is right where I'm meant to be. I love you, George. I will never look back with regret on this, I'm sure."  
  
"I'm very glad to hear that, lass. I personally will protect you so you never have anything to regret." He gently smoothed her coppery hair, and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me  
  
He kissed her again, this time tickling her ribs. Alanna let out a shriek and grinned mischievously.  
  
"You asked for it!" she told George, and fell upon him in a tickling attack. They rolled over their bed, tickling and kissing each other, laughing till tears leaked down their cheeks. When they stopped, George was on top, grinning down at his wife. Both were panting, but happiness showed in their eyes, love radiating from their faces.  
  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
  
"Alanna," George said, and was answered by a kiss on the cheek. He knew he had her attention. "I've waited so long for you. And now that I have you, hear this: I could not ask for more. You are perfect just how you are. You are my own sweet lass and I love you with all my heart." He kissed her gently, then again more passionately. "I will remember this night all my life, forever," he said after he broke their kiss.  
  
"So will I," Alanna said softly. "So will I."   
  
George gathered her into his arms, kissing her again, and she returned his kiss, both feeling their souls fulfilled. They were together at last.  
  
I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So whadda y'all think? It's cheesy, but I had to fulfill the A/G urge. They are so perfect for each other! Please give me comments, criticism (nicely! don't hurt my feelings!!), anything that you think might help me improve :)  
  
bises!   



End file.
